


Morado

by STsuki



Series: Kaleidoscope Emotions (20) [6]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mafia AU, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: —…Ah… Pero aún quiero… que te quites de la cama cuando termines…Changmin…—No te preocupes —susurró con voz ardiente—. Lo haré.“¡Hay dios! ¿Qué hice?”





	Morado

 

_“¡Que te vayas Changmin!”_

_“…No puedo… son… órdenes del señor Choi…”_

El niño que hasta entonces había hecho un esfuerzo inhumano para controlar sus lágrimas, parpadeo y empezó a sollozar. dejándose caer muriendo de tristeza en la pequeña banca de madera que descansaba fuera de esa cabañita, que se ocultaba bajo una espesa cortina de flores moradas ubicada en un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, ahí donde su papá le dijo que debía ocultarse hasta que se esclareciera la muerte de su madre.

La mataron.

La habían matado.

Y él ahora estaba solo.

_“Minho ah… entre a la casa… o podría enfermar…”_

El pequeño Minho de 7 años lanzó un chillido histérico y agónico; y manoteó sin pretenderlo realmente, dándole un furioso golpe al portador de esa voz, porque no quería que ese otro niño lo acompañara, ni lo cuidara, no quería una sombra, él quería a su mami de vuelta y no al hijo del guardaespaldas de su papá.

Un Changmin de 12 años bajo la mirada y se frotó la mejilla que recibió el impacto de Minho, su padre le había dicho que cuidará de él hasta que todo se tranquilizara, que si estaba en sus manos debía dar su vida por ese niño, el último heredero de los Choi a quien su familia le debía tanto.

Lo miro seguir llorando y frunció el ceño sintiendo una cosa muy desagradable y pesada instalarse en su pecho, el también se sentiría triste si su madre muriera.

Vacilante y algo reacio acercó su mano al cuerpo convulso del niño recibiendo un duro manotazo antes de siquiera tocarlo.

Changmin miró el caminito que los sacaba del bosque y que él conocía de memoria, luego volvió a mirar a Minho y con toda la valentía que a su corta edad poseía, abrazó a Minho con todas sus fuerzas. Cerró los ojos cuando el más bajo intentó apartarlo a golpes, empujones y arañazos.

Lo soportó porque Minho siguió llorando con lamentos desgarradores que le rompieron el corazón…

_¿Por qué lo estaba abrazando? Solo su mami hacía eso. No era justo, no era justo. Estaba tan enojado y solo quería seguir llorando, peleó hasta que las fuerzas lo abandonaron y Changmin continuaba sin soltarlo. Minho no entendía porqué era tan persistente, pero ya no le importaba, estaba tan cansado y triste que al final ,se aferró a él y sollozó en voz baja, recibiendo de forma un tanto torpe una caricia en el pelo, Changmin suspiró porque al menos había dejado de golpearlo._

\---

8 años después.

—¡Que te largues ya Changmin!

Minho pateó con todas sus fuerzas la pared en la que estaba apoyada la cama para tomar impulso, se ayudó con su espalda, que chocó con la propia espalda de Changmin y empujó con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo logró, Changmin ni se inmutó y en cambio Minho terminó recostado, viendo a la pared en un espacio más reducido del que ya poseía hacía unos instantes.

—Déjame en paz, ya es difícil de por sí leer de costado con tus alaridos de fondo como para que todavía tenga que soportar tus inútiles intentos de echarme de la cama.

Minho se irritó y se sienta de golpe, le arrebató “Orgullo y prejuicio” y lo aventó con toda su molestia al otro lado de la habitación, que ahora era diminuta para dos personas de su complexión, más aún por la cantidad de libros que estaban acomodados en varias estanterías que ocupaban más de la mitad de la cabaña y que él le había permitido llevar a Changmin ahí con la intención de que los cuentos lo ayudarán a calmarse, tras cada visita a ese escondite que llevaba repitiendo desde que tenía 7, aunque últimamente con menos frecuencia. Quizás porque Changmin a sus 20 años ya tenía una habilidad aterradora y una fuerza monstruosa para deshacerse de aquellos que querían lastimarlo, salvo cuando la cosa se ponía realmente fea y tenían que regresar ahí.

—Ahora ya no puedes leer. Haz algo productivo y entretenme —murmura con un puchero, dejándose caer de nuevo a la única cama que adornaba esa habitación. Changmin se incorporó y volteó a mirarlo con incredulidad, aún con los lentes puestos, Minho suspiró internamente y arrugó las sábanas imperceptiblemente con sus manos.

_“…Es tan abrumadoramente guapo…”_

—No puedo creer que sigas siendo un crío idiota —regaño quitándose los lentes con cuidado, para después despojarse de su camiseta. Con un fluido movimiento se posicionó sobre Minho y le abrió las piernas de golpe, acomodándose entre sus caderas armónicamente sin darle tiempo para reaccionar cuando ya estaba tomando sus labios con posesividad y hambre, invadiendo su boca con lujuria y amor… Llevaba más de 8 años con él, ese sentimiento había crecido mucho. Minho golpeó con su puño la espalda de Changmin y se estremeció al tocar los músculos y la columna anillada, producto de todo el ejercicio que sabía que Changmin practicaba a diario para poder protegerlo con eficiencia.

—¿¡Qué se supone que me estás haciendo!? —gritó al separarse más incómodo y avergonzado, que realmente disgustado, Changmin se rio y empujó sus caderas contra las de Minho, haciéndolo consciente de la ardiente dureza que llevaba entre los pantalones desde que se acostaron juntos en esa cama. Minho gimió, se arqueó y se sonrojó, todo en menos de un segundo, sintiéndose vulnerable y excitado, como siempre que estaba cerca de Changmin.

—…Te entretengo… ¿No es esto más eficiente que leerte un libro? —inquirió desabotonando su camisa, meneándose provocativamente contra la unión de sus cuerpos, sonriendo satisfecho al arrancarle jadeos desprovistos de pudor, porque _“¡Oh rayos es tan bueno en esto!”_

Changmin sonrió suavemente y se inclinó a morder una sonrojada protuberancia, sensible y hermosa, que hizo tiritar a Minho mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a él, suspirando de dulce placer…

_—…Ah… Pero aún quiero… que te quites de la cama cuando termines…Changmin…_

_—No te preocupes_  —susurró con voz ardiente _—. Lo haré._

_“¡Hay dios! ¿Qué hice?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente el 14 Noviembre 2011 en http://tsuki-yaoi.blogspot.mx  
> Editado el 19 Abril de 2017.


End file.
